This invention relates to an auxiliary instantaneous heating and magnetization apparatus for the fuel system of a vehicle, in particular, for a new or used vehicle which uses a gasoline engine or a diesel engine to upgrade the power of the engine. The auxiliary instantaneous heating and magnetization apparatus comprises an instantaneous heating means and a magnetized combustion-aid means to provide complete combustion continuously within one minute after the engine has been started. The gasoline engine with the present invention can use unleaded gasoline without installing any extra device, such as the catalytic converter. Additionally, this invention will enhance the horsepower output of the engine instead of reducing it.
Conventional gasoline engines of the vehicles easily cause damaging detonations (such as dual combustion, delayed combustion, or pinging) because the gasoline engines can not achieve complete combustion. Hence, a little tetraethyl lead is added to the gasoline to prevent the detonation and to assure the normal running of the engine. However, as is well known, after the combustion of the ethyl gasoline, it will produce noxious exhaust gas. In addition, people have been paying much attention to the concept of environmental protection in recent years, so a measure for developing vehicles which use unleaded gasoline is viewed as preventing the production of noxious exhaust gas and protecting human health. It is necessary to convert the gasoline fuel system and by installing a catalytic converter between the engine and the muffler to prevent the detonations and the noxious exhaust gas.
In the modern automotive industry, for a variety of automobiles, no matter whether the automobile is brand-new or used, uses ethyl gasoline or unlead gasoline as fuel, or even what the price of the automobile is, it is easy to find that there is thick carbonic dirt around the inner wall of the exhaust pipe. This definitely proves that the combustion of the engine is incomplete. At the same time it is a bottle-neck in the technique of the automotive production which has not been solved.
Furthermore, although the gasoline has been refined, it still has residual water content and other impurities contained in the gasoline. Because of a physical phenomenon, in spite of the gasoline content, water content, or other impurities, each has its own cohesion and adhesion force which obstructs the gasoline from reaching an ideal atomization condition and complete combustion. Hence, a large variety of anti-detonators and fuel treatment for gasoline are used in order to improve its combustion. From analyzing them we find that the anti-detonators and the fuel treatment are all consumers' goods which need to be added in a certain period. For most people who have a new car, there is much interest in buying such additions to add them to the gasoline. However, after the car has been run for a certain period which may be one or two years, people always lose their interest or even stop buying such additions. If we want to achieve the effect of purifying gasoline and full combustion-aid in an absolutely stable manner, the best policy is to pay one time to acquire a satisfactory result forever.
A car in a severely cold region with temperatures below 0.degree. C. normally has installed an electric heating device for easily starting the engine. If a car is used at temperatures above 0.degree. C. or in a normal weather condition, the electric heating device is seldom installed to prevent the occurrence of vapor lock caused by vaporization or gas bubbles in the fuel-feeding system due to the high temperature. Nevertheless, it is a further task to investigate and to study how to install an electric heating device which in a normal weather condition will heat the gasoline to a suitable temperature before it flows into the carburetor for easily atomizing and completely burning such that it can achieve complete combustion instantaneously without causing vapor lock and back fire.